The Strike
by briewinchester88
Summary: This little fic is my attempt at a crack!fic. Sam and Dean go on strike from the hunting world. Later on, they are joined by Cas and more fun ensues. No spoilers. No slash. Just good fun and hopefully humor.


So, this is my attempt at a crack!fic.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

After hunting their whole lives, saving the world again and again, and getting no recognition or thanks, Sam and Dean Winchester have had enough. They wash their hands of the hunting world and settle down in Rufus' cabin. Sam was sleeping in when the door bursts open and in comes Dean, carrying tons of bags. His eyes are wide, with a hint of mischief in them.

Sam sighs with relief and puts the gun back under his pillow, "Dean, what the hell?"

Dean looks up at Sam and grins, "I got us new clothes! This is gonna be awesome!"

Dean walks over to the dining room table and sets down his bags and starts rummaging through them. Sam watches with a raised eyebrow and walks over to the table to inspect the 'new clothes'.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw the clothes, "Oh hell no! I'm not wearing that and you can't make me."

Dean turns around and looks at Sam, arms crossed over his massive chest, looking like the petulant little brother that he is, "C'mon Sam, you know you want to. This is what people wear when they are on vacation."

Sam has on his patented bitch face, "Dean, we're on strike not vacation."

Dean purses his lips, "Point taken, but it's kind of like a vacation."

Sam just sighs, "Alright you win, this time, but only because I'm too tired to argue with you anymore. Give me the damn clothes."

Dean hands Sam his clothes, gleefully, and turns to his bedroom to put on his own clothes.

A few minutes later, Sam emerges from the bathroom, bitch face still in place, glaring daggers at his too happy brother, "I hate you so much right now, you don't even know."

Dean turns around at the sound of his brother's voice and smirks, "Aw c'mon Sammy, you look good." He could barely stifle the laugh that was threatening to emerge from his throat.

Sam watches as his brother tries to calm himself down, "Are you done now?"

Dean looks up at Sam and has one more fit of laughter, "Yeah, yeah I'm done. Here," he throws Sam a couple more items, "put those on."

Sam catches the items and raises an eyebrow, "Sunglasses and flip flops?"

Dean nods, "Yeah, it completes the vacation-y look."

Sam's face scrunches up in confusion, "I don't think that that's even a word."

Dean shrugs, "It came outta my mouth, so therefore, its a word."

Sam opens and closes his mouth a few times, then shakes his head and walks over toward the table, "Whatever. Did you get anything else besides clothes?"

Dean gives him a mischievous smile. Dean distracts his brother while stealthily putting one of those stupid straw hats atop his brother's head.

Sam stops in the middle of his sentence and glares over at his brother, "What in the hell did you put on my head?"

Dean can't hold in his laughter any longer, "Oh my God, you should see yourself! This is priceless. Where is my phone? I need to get a picture of this and put it as my new background."

Sam is not impressed, "Dean, no. You are not taking a picture of this." He crosses his arms and gives Dean his best bitch face.

Dean stops in his search for his phone and looks over at Sam. He's trying really hard to hold in his laughter, but he just can't do it. He leans over, resting his hands on his knees, and laughs loudly. He straightens up and wipes tears from his eyes, "Oh Sammy, you are just too much." He pulls out his phone from his pocket and snaps a picture of Sam.

Sam huffs and turns to look through the rest of the items on the table, "Seriously? Beer, chips, candy, and cards? This is what I get for letting you do the shopping. What are we supposed to eat, Dean?"

Dean schools his features, "Those are just snacks Sammy. I got frozen pizzas, burgers, hot dogs, and a bunch of that health food crap that you love so much. I just have to go get it from the car."

Sam rolls his eyes and moves past his brother, "Don't bother. I'll go get it."

Dean calls after him, "And make sure you lock her up when you're done!" He watches Sam walk out the door and turns back to the table and sorts through his junk food.

He puts ice in the cooler and fills it up with beer and takes it out to the deck and places it between the two lounge chairs and sets up the old card table that he found hidden in the cabin.

Dean came back inside the cabin and sees Sam putting away the rest of the groceries. He smirks, "You are gonna make someone a great wife one day Sammy."

Sam turns and throws a bag of chips at Dean's head, "Shut up you jerk."

Dean laughs and catches the bag, "Make me bitch."

Dean opens the bag of chips, which were thrown at him, and starts munching as he watches Sam move around the kitchen, "What's for lunch, Samantha?"

Sam turns back around and glares at Dean, "Enough with the girl jokes already or you get nothing."

Dean opens his mouth to complain when his phone starts ringing. He answers it, "Hello? Oh hey Steve. Ooh, that does sound awful. Ya know, we would love to, but see, we've gone on strike. That sounds like a personal problem to me. Yeah, ask someone else. Bye."

Sam looks at his brother, confusion on his face, "What did Steve want?"

Dean continues munching on his chips, spewing crumbs everywhere as he talks, "He wanted our help. Told him that we are unavailable and to call someone else."

Sam nods and continues making lunch, "Oh, ok. What was he hunting?"

Dean sits down at the table, "Harpy. Those are nasty sons-a-bitches. Ya really shouldn't hunt those suckers down alone."

Sam hums in agreement and places a sandwich down in front of his brother and sits down opposite Dean, "Yeah, those are difficult by yourself."

Sam watches as his brother practically inhales his sandwich, "Did you even taste it?"

Dean looks up from his plate, "What? I was hungry." He shrugs like it's no big deal and goes back to his sandwich.

Sam shakes his head and starts eating his. Once he's finished, he gathers up the dishes and starts to clean up the kitchen.

Dean chuckles lowly to himself, but Sam hears it anyway, "What are you laughing about now?"

Dean looks up, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Oh, nothing. You just make a great housewife is all."

Sam gives his brother his best bitch face, "Get out, and just go do…something!"

Dean's laughing as he leaves the kitchen and goes out onto the deck and gets settled into one of the lounge chairs that he has set up. He grabs a beer and just enjoys the scenery around him. A few minutes later, Sam comes out and joins him.

Dean is trying to hold back his smirk, "That kitchen better be sparkling next time I go in there, Samantha."

Sam slaps him upside the head, "Shut up."

Dean rubs the back of his head, "Ow!"

Sam grabs a beer for himself, "Serves you right jerk."

Dean sulks in his chair, "Bitch."

Sam smiles around the top of his bottle, enjoying the banter back and forth that he's missed for some time now. It's been a while since they've bonded like this, well, ever since the Apocalypse happened and everything in between, it's nice to just sit back and not have to worry about hunting or getting killed on a daily basis.

Dean starts chuckling again and looks over at his brother, "Hey Sammy, do you remember when we were kids and we started our prank war?"

Sam groans, "Ugh, don't remind me. You were horrible back then. I still haven't forgiven you for the Nair in my shampoo."

Dean laughs, "Oh that was the best one!"

Sam scoffs, "No it wasn't. You had the whole neighborhood believe that I was a cancer patient and they gave us money to help pay for my 'hospital bills' because our 'insurance' ran out."

Dean sighs, "Yeah that was the best scam I have ever pulled off. And I didn't hear you complaining when you got a bunch of new toys and a laptop from that really rich family."

Sam blushes, "I was ten, Dean. And I didn't want to seem ungrateful."

Dean laughs again, "Ah, those were good times." He brings his beer bottle up to his lips and takes a generous gulp, "Oh, remember that time when you were fifteen and we snuck into an R-rated movie without paying for tickets?"

Sam smiles, "Yeah, what was that movie called again?"

Dean scratches the back of his neck, "I think it was Lethal Weapon 4. Or was it Saving Private Ryan? I can't remember. It was one of those movies."

Sam's face lights up in recognition, "Oh yeah. It was Lethal Weapon 4. That was the best day ever. It was the first time you let me skip school so we could hang out while dad was away on a hunt."

Dean sighs happily while resting his beer bottle on his bottom lip, "Yeah, those were the good old days." He takes a drink and looks over at Sam, "We should do that again. It's been too long since we've seen a movie together, let alone just hang out."

Sam nods, "Yeah that would be great. I've missed hanging out with my big brother just for the fun of it and not because of the job."

They sit in a companionable silence, drinking beer, munching on chips and candy; Dean's eating the pie he bought.

Dean finally pulls the tv outside and hooks it up so they can keep updated on what's going on with the Apocalypse.

They're watching the news and Dean winces when a particularly bad report comes up on screen, "Ooh, that's gotta suck. That's just awful right there." He takes another beer from the cooler and pops the top and takes a huge gulp.

Sam looks over at him, "How many beers have you had so far? Slow it down or we're gonna run out. Do you really want to go back out to the store?"

Dean pauses in his drinking, thinking it over, then looks over at Sam, "Who says I have to go back out to the store. Why can't you?"

Sam just rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Do you wanna play some cards?"

Dean's eyes light up, "Yeah. Pick your poison Sammy."

Sam knows what his brother wants him to pick. He glares, "No. We are not playing strip poker."

Dean whines, "Why not?"

Sam scoffs, "For one thing, you're my brother. And two, we are both guys. And three, I don't want to see any of," he gestures to his brother, "that. Once was enough and that scared me for life, so never again."

Dean just laughs, "Aw c'mon Sammy. Lighten up a little bit, live a little. Stop being such a prude."

Sam gives his best bitch face, "Dean, just deal the cards. You got anything we can use for chips?"

Dean frowns, "You're no fun. I think I saw some in the cabin somewhere. Be right back." He comes back a few minutes later, a triumphant smile on his face, and sits back down, "Found 'em!"

They play a few hands of poker, Dean winning most, Sam winning every so often. Sam is starting to get fed up, "I think you're cheating."

Dean looks at him with mock innocence, "Me? Cheat? I would never."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Oh cut the innocent crap, I can see straight through it. Play fair, or I'm done."

Dean rolls his own eyes, "Jeez Sammy, remind me, how old are you again?"

Sam sticks his tongue out at his older brother and Dean scoffs, "Oh very mature Samantha."

Sam glares, but continues to play. In the middle of their second game of poker, Dean's phone starts ringing again.

He answers, "Yeah? I am. Oh, yeah it's just terrible. Really now? Oh, that does sound bad. No, Sam and I are out of commission. Yeah, well, sucks to be you. Bye!" He hangs up the phone and grabs another beer.

Sam glances up in curiosity, "Who was it this time?"

Dean pops open the bottle, "That was Roger. There is a break out of Chupacabras in New Mexico."

Sam frowns, "Huh, every kind of creature is just making appearances all over the place."

Dean hums in agreement and goes back to playing poker. They are just about to start their third round of poker when they hear that familiar flutter of wings. They don't even have to look up to know that it's Cas.

Dean's dealing the cards, "Hey Cas. Glad you could join us, pull up a chair and get comfy."

Cas tilts his head a little to the right in that confused puppy manner that he does, "Dean, is this outfit acceptable? I tried to match it according to the picture of Samuel that you sent to my phone."

Sam glares and gives the bitch face at Dean while Dean is just laughing his ass off. He looks Cas over. He's wearing the Hawaiian shirt, same khaki shorts, sunglasses, the stupid straw hat, and wearing socks and sandals. Dean chuckles and Cas just stares at him, "What? Did I not dress appropriately?"

Dean busts out laughing while pointing at Cas' feet, "Dude, what's with the socks and sandals?! That's the 'old man' vacation style. Lose the socks and just wear the sandals and you're golden."

Cas looks down at his socked feet, "I like it."

Sam glares at his brother and talks to Cas, "You don't have to get rid of your socks if you don't want to Cas. Just ignore him. You look fine."

Cas smiles at Sam, "Thank you Samuel."

Sam gives him a tight-lipped smile, "Cas, we've been over this, just call me Sam."

Cas dips his head little, "My apologies."

Dean places the deck of cards on the table and stands up, "Ok, well, I'm gonna go make some dinner and some drinks. You two kids talk amongst yourselves."

Sam has a panicked look on his face as he watches Dean leave, "Dean, don't- dammit." He looks over at Cas, slightly smiles, and turns towards the tv to watch the news.

Cas and Sam are sitting in a comfortable silence, just watching the news, when Dean comes back outside with a platter full of burgers. He ducks back inside and comes back with a big bowl of chips and more beer to put in the cooler.

Cas' eyes go wide at the platter of burgers that Dean put on the table, "Those look delicious Dean, thank you." He grabs a few and puts them on his plate and grabs a handful of chips.

Sam and Dean just watch him go to town on the food. Eventually, they look at each other and shrug before joining Cas to eat.

With full bellies and smiles on their faces, Dean grabs the deck of cards, "Ok, who's up for a game of Go Fish?"

Sam gets excited, "Oh man, it's been forever since we've played that."

Cas is confused, "I don't understand. Don't you need water for fishing?"

Sam and Dean chuckle softly. Dean answers, "No, Cas. You don't literally go fishing. It's a card game where you have to get four of a kind and first one that has no cards left, wins."

Cas tilts his head in that annoying way that he does, "I still do not understand, but I will try it. It sounds like it could be fun."

So there they are, sitting around the card table, playing their third round of Go Fish. Dean is a few cards away from winning, but is beaten to it by Cas, "I win again."

Dean throws his cards down onto the table, "Son of a bitch! Again!? Sammy, I get the feeling that he's been hustling us this whole time."

Sam smiles wide, "You picked up on that too huh?"

Cas is just sitting there, looking away from the Winchesters, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Dean points an accusing finger at him, "Liar! You have a bad poker face there Cas."

Cas looks up at Dean, "Ok, fine. Yes, I 'hustled' you as you so delicately put it. And I thought we were playing Go Fish, not poker."

Sam starts laughing and Dean just shakes his head and chuckles. He looks over at Sam, "Damn, we just got played by an angel." He looks over at Cas, "Well played Cas, well played."

Cas smiles slightly, "Thank you Dean. This is the most fun I've had in a very long time. Can we play another hand?"

Sam picks up the cards and starts shuffling, "Sure thing." He looks over at Dean, "And no cheating." Dean gives him his best innocent face, which Sam counteracts with his bitch face.

Dean leans back in his chair and sulks, "Fine, no cheating." He grabs a beer and just enjoys the rest of the day as the sun starts to set in the sky, leaving a red orange hue in the clouds.

He looks at the people that are around him and smiles genuinely for the first time in years. For the first time, he is truly happy. He doesn't have to worry about what job is next, what monster they have to fight, angels, demons, Michael, Lucifer, the approaching Apocalypse; no, it's all about this right here, being surrounded by those you love and living life to the fullest.

Dean thinks to himself, "Damn, we should've done this years ago."

* * *

I hope that this made you laugh or chuckle or snicker or giggle.

I certainly had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. ^_^


End file.
